


Pretend We Can't Tell the Difference

by Snickfic



Series: I Thought You'd Be Taller [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen figured no one would notice she was an alpha on a mixed beta/omega overnight trip. Someone does. Crap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend We Can't Tell the Difference

“You aren’t supposed to be here.”

Gen turns from the snack table to find Julie presiding comfortably from a leather couch pushed up against one wall. Julie’s giving Gen an eyebrow of doom. Crap. This suggests that she’s finally clued in that Gen’s an alpha and therefore technically not invited to the corridor Not in Heat! party here at Julie’s family’s Lake Cabin of Awesome.

Bluff is Gen’s most finely-honed weapon. “Danneel invited me.”

“I’m sure she did,” Julie says.

“She’s my best friend.” If Gen sounds a little defensive, it’s because she’s tired of people Implying Things about alpha/omega best-friendships.

“Sure,” Julie says easily. She’s very zen, which Gen theorized made her possibly the best corridor mom ever. Gen now suspects the zen is a veneer disguising evil genius beneath. “And the other five omegas here?” 

Gen snorts. “I wouldn’t say no, but they’re not what I’m looking for.”

“No?” Julie says. 

“Hey, Danneel!” Gen calls. 

Danneel looks up from her hunch at the puzzle table. “Yeah.”

“What am I looking for?”

Danneel doesn’t miss a beat. “Omega, about yay tall—” She holds her hand above her head. “—smells like aftershave and gym socks.”

“See?” Gen says, turning back to Julie. “No one here nearly butch enough for me.”

“Sit,” Julie says.

Gen sits. 

“Cheese!” Adrianne says. Gen aims a grin in the general direction of her voice, and a light flashes in Gen’s face. Adrianne wanders off again, while Gen blinks away the spots in her vision. 

When she can see again, She finds Julie still looking at her, unfazed.

“So, did somebody squeal?” Gen mumbles. She is Alpha and therefore bound to punish squealers. Probably not with physical violence, because she somehow missed out on the brute alpha physique, but there are other ways.

Julie snorts. “Betas do have brains, you know, even if our noses are for crap.” She flicked a hand at the room. “You walk down my hall and every omega on it perks up.”

“Oh,” Gen. All the bravado’s gone out of her. “I’m not here to hook up, I swear.”

“If you were sniffing up one of my omegas, pretty sure I’d know,” Julie says. “And you’d never have made it into Adrianne’s car.”

“So you... let me come?” Gen feels played.

Julie shrugged. “Figure you had to have a good reason, riding out half of heat week with a bunch of girls that you’ll get no opportunity to fuck.”

See? Language like that belies the placid surface. “What, you think I can’t find a way, me and a consenting omega?” Okay, and that might not be Gen’s wisest tactic.

“Try,” Julie says.

For a second, Gen’s tempted. Julie is a beta, but she is junior counselor and therefore In Charge, and challenges from her feel like deliberate slaps to the face.

Gen shakes it off. “Like I said, that’s not what I’m here for.”

“You’ve been hanging around us since two weeks into the year,” Julie says. “How come? What about your alpha pack?”

Gen shrugs. “I like Danneel. _Not_ like that.”

“Yeah.” Julie looks amused. “I got that part.”

“It gets old, hanging with alphas all the time, you know?”

“No, I don’t, really.”

Gen is getting _counseled_ , is what’s happening. The hall mom took her in like a lost orphan and is mothering her. Gen wants to feel insulted, but she doesn’t. It’s an awfully nice change from Gen’s special female alpha hall mom in Frakes, who thinks the girls on her hall are all basically boys with better-than-average hygeine.

“I like hanging with the girls.” Real girls, Gen thinks but _doesn’t_ add, because there are things happening there with language and prime sex vs. second sex and... stuff that college is just beginning to point out to her.

In addition to her other qualities, Julie is probably telepathic, because she nods as if that non-answer is sufficient. “Just remember, if you relate this conversation, I have to kill you.”

“What?”

Julie grins, wide and cat-like. “We’re aiming for plausible deniability here. I have no idea that some random alpha tagged along on my girls’ weekend.”

“I don’t think plausible deniability applies if you’re lying,” Gen says.

“About what?” Julie is innocent as an angel. “Just stay out of trouble.” _Alpha_ trouble, her tone implies.

Gen can do that. For a weekend with Danneel and a bunch of people who’ve mostly forgotten she isn’t one of them, Gen can fake it.

[end]


End file.
